Prohibido
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Draco Malfoy llevaba una vida tranquila, casi monótona, hasta que cierta pelirroja aparece en su vida para avivar amores del pasado y atormentarle el presente.


Disclairmer: Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

* * *

Tenía que ser ella. Tan _jodidamente_ igual, solo por ese llamativo y fogoso color anaranjado cabello.

Sus pecas. Sus rizos. Sus _cálidos_ ojos color miel. Su orgulloso mentón y respingada nariz.

Era el vivo retrato de Hermione Granger cuando tenía sus jóvenes diecisiete años, como cuando él se sintió terriblemente atraído por aquella sangre sucia.

No, en realidad fue mucho antes.

En el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¡Gárgolas Galopantes! Carajo que había estado bella aquella noche, todavía la recuerda entrar, con aquella sonrisa inocente de la mano del gorila de Víctor Krum, orgullosa, luciendo aquel vestido que se acentuaba perfectamente a su recién desarrollado cuerpo, su cabello apaciguado y arreglado. Ese día dejó de ser la misma sangre sucia para él, simplemente una nacida de muggles más, o quizás, ni siquiera eso, solo Hermione Granger. Le brillaban los ojos, la Gryffindor ese día había conseguido lucir asombrosa y festejaba por ello. Tapó la boca de muchos, y de muchas.

¡Había ido con Víctor Krum!

Aún recordaba como Pansy la desprestigió de pies a cabeza, pero era pura envidia, Draco lo sabía; lo veía en el iris de la morena, que ardía de ira y de resentimiento ¡Ella tenía que ser la más linda de la fiesta! Y ¿Quién fue a quitarle el puesto? La sangre sucia de Potter.

Draco había quedado estupefacto, babeando como el chiquilín de catorce años que era. Y Pansy lo había notado, haciendo que la vena de su frente latiera con más fuerza.

Desde ese día, su obsesión por la sabelotodo creció de una forma que ni él mismo podía soportar. Sin que ella lo notara, espiaba cada paso que daba.

Aún recuerda el día que se casó con el pobretón de la comadreja. Siempre supo de aquel enamoramiento que tenía Granger por él – pese a que nunca lo comprendió. Pero ¿Casarse con el Weasley? Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero siempre creyó que merecía más, mucho más.

Y quedó pendiente en su corazón, Granger era y es un asunto pendiente que nunca pudo concretar, por eso mismo se encargó de hacer su estadía en Hogwarts una pesadilla. Sabía que no podía tenerla, así que se deleitaba con molestarla. Eran dos polos opuestos, que podían colisionar estando solo a centímetros.

Con los años, había conseguido parcialmente olvidarla.

Pero ahí estaba ella, una versión pelirroja de Granger, en su biblioteca mirando fascinada los estantes de libros, como si pudiera tragarlos todos con los ojos. _Igual que su madre._

— ¿Amiga de Scorpius? — la chica dio un respingo y se dio vuelta a mirarle. A los ojos. Sí, definitivamente eran los ojos de Granger.

— Oh, disculpe, sí — afirmo atropellando las palabras y juntando sus manos, pequeñas y delgadas, muy blancas, con aire nervioso — Y-yo… — comenzó tartamuda — Scorpius dijo que iría a volar pero a mí no me gusta volar… — se perdió en la voz de la adolescente, con ese tono agudizado a lo Hermione sabihonda Granger y, _joder,_ el mismo miedo estúpido a las escobas que tenía la comelibros.

Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió aquello era que le llamara más la atención. Sí, la hija de Weasley y Granger le atraía. Y lo que más le atraía era que lo único Weasley que tenía, era aquel cabello tan característico de aquella numerosa familia, porque era tan malditamente Granger que resultaba ser una caricia al alma, o una patada en el hígado, también.

Le gustaba de una forma obscena y alocada, porque sabía que simplemente era otra causa perdida más. Otra Granger que no podía tener y no podía, simplemente, permitírselo.

Él sabía de hacía años que ella y su hijo compartían amistad. Le había preguntado tantas veces, indirectamente, por ella. Siempre había sentido una extraña curiosidad por cómo sería la hija de Granger y el Weasley.

¿Y adivinen qué?

Sí, Rose Weasley Granger era mejor en todas las asignaturas que su hijo.

Esperen, era mejor en todas las asignaturas que todos. Era la mejor de la clase.

" _\- Al comienzo me caía mal, papá. Tan insufriblemente sabelotodo, levantaba la mano en cada clase ¡Quería responder todas que hacía cualquier profesor! – Bramó Scorpius – Pero después tuve que hacer un trabajo de pociones con ella. Tienes que escucharla papá, es muy inteligente y también buena amiga. Es de las mejores que tengo, pese a que es Gryffindor. Pero como no le gusta el Quidditch, puedo tener una amistad con ella – rió su hijo."_

¿Podía alguien ser el calco de otra persona?

Y lo era Rose, era el retrato de su madre.

" _Insufriblemente sabelotodo"_ ¡Cuántas veces había llamado así a Granger!

A Draco no le sorprendió el hecho de que Rose superará a su hijo en todas las asignaturas, no solo porque estaba seguro de que heredó la inteligencia de su madre, sino porque Scorpius le había contado de forma graciosa (pese a que él no le dio ni una pizca de gracia) que el padre de Rose la había incentivado a que lo haga. Estúpida e inmadura comadreja.

— ¿Señor? — escuchó salir de sus labios finos y acorazonados, con voz educada. Draco volvió a dirigirle el rostro, arqueando sus cejas. Había estado tan sumergido en una ola de pensamientos, que no terminó de escuchar a la chica.

— Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? — dijo en tono distraído, acercándose a ella.

— Decía, que Scorpius siempre me contaba la cantidad de libros que usted tenía en su biblioteca — relató, acercándose a él con pasos lentos, modulando con sus manos — Y de verdad, moría por conocerla, señor.

— Draco, por favor — la chica abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida. Draco esperó, sintiendo un calor dentro de él que se disipaba por todo su cuerpo, deseoso de escuchar salir de aquellos labios su nombre.

— Draco — formuló ella entonces, tímida, como sintiéndose insegura de tener que tutearlo.

— ¿Así que eres una gran apasionada de los libros,…?

— Rose — continuó ella, con una sonrisa en los labios que desintegró cada partícula del rubio. Por supuesto que sabía que se llamaba Rose, pero tenía que disimular su llamativa curiosidad hacia ella.

— Rose, claro. Scorpius me ha hablado tanto de ti — _"Porque yo se lo he preguntado"_ dijo para sus adentros. La chica volvió a sonreír, sonrojándose.

— Oh, voy a matar a Scorpius — dijo con una flameante sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un sutil color bermellón que la dejaba aún más atractiva — Sí, me gustan mucho. Suelen llamarte sabelotodo a veces, pero realmente no me importa — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, junto a un gesto de indiferencia y apoyándose suavemente contra la mesa de roble que había en la biblioteca, contra un ventanal que daba al jardín de fondo — Después de todo, es lo que soy ¿Verdad? — le sonrió débilmente. Draco se chocó con la mirada cálida de la pequeña Weasley y una electricidad fría viajo por su cuerpo. Respiró con profundidad, y sonrió devolviéndole la mirada. Tan honrada como Granger, no podía ser de otra forma.

— Es lo más correcto que puedes hacer, Rose — era tan agradable llamarla por su nombre, sentía como sus labios, ante el susurro, se entibiaban y terminaba relamiéndolos, como si así pudiera saborearlo más — Y es eso lo que te hace ser más madura que el resto — Draco quiso retractarse al instante, pero las palabras ya estaban dichas. La muchacha, que aún tenía la vista perdida entre los libros y no en aquel hombre que la miraba de forma anhelante, lo miró con cierta sorpresa aparente, para después ceñir su rostro incomprendida. Draco sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo, avergonzado. ¿Qué tanto podía saber él de ella como para dar una opinión tan abierta si apenas hace minutos que estaban hablando? Se sintió tan terriblemente estúpido — Lo que quiero decir es que… — comenzó, tras pasarse la mano por el platinado cabello — Eres la mejor de tu clase, Scorpius me ha contado. Extraordinario en casi todas las asignaturas — la chica sonrió con timidez aunque con cierto orgullo, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, nuevamente.

— Voy a matar a Scorpius — repitió riendo, colocando un mechón fogoso tras su oreja pálida — No tenía idea que les había contado de mí.

— Soy curioso — admitió Draco, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja — Me gusta conocer a los amigos de mi hijo — la chica sonrió, aunque no tanto como para mostrar sus dientes, solo formando una línea que se curvaba en una sonrisa tímida al alzar la comisura de sus labios. Los labios de Rose. Rosados y apetecibles.

Se formó un silencio prolongado, Rose no lo miraba directamente, pero su rostro daba justo en el hombro de Draco, en cambio, Malfoy si podía distinguir cada facción.

Era más pálida que Granger, pero de la misma contextura física.

Delgada, de caderas y cintura pequeñas.

El mismo alborotado cabello, tan difícil de manejar.

Pecas en la respingada nariz.

Sintió su aroma a caramelo, a miel, a libros, a pergamino, a tinta.

Se embriago con aquel aroma natural que la joven poseía y se dio cuenta que tenía que alejarse cuanto antes, porque no podía soportar un minuto más al lado de aquella chica que se asemejaba tanto a quien fue alguna vez su más latente obsesión.

Sin despedirse ni dar explicaciones, Draco Malfoy salió casi a zancadas de la biblioteca, aún con el aroma de Rose impregnado en sus fosas nasales, con el cuerpo temblándole y la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Rose, por su parte y sintiéndose algo extrañada, permaneció estática sobre la mesa con expresión estupefacta, viendo como aquel hombre que le doblaba en años se había ido de forma acelerada, dejándola sola y confundida.

* * *

Los siguientes días, para Draco Malfoy, fueron insoportablemente largos y pesados.

No importaba cuanto leyera; aquellos minutos que había compartido con Rose, haciéndole revivir ese tonto y juvenil amor que había tenido por Hermione, lo estaba destruyendo, de adentro hacia afuera, lenta y dolorosamente, como un virus.

Necesitaba, desesperadamente, un recuentro con aquella pelirroja.

Solo necesitaba escucharla.

Verla aplastarse el cabello sin saber qué hacer para dejarlo más presentable, acomodándolo tras su oreja porque, consecuentemente, un mechón interrumpía entre sus labios mientras hablaba.

Verla con aquellos jeans muggles que le asentaban tan bien a sus piernas y a su trasero.

Ver aquella apasionante mirada que ponía frente a los libros, dándole el valor que solo Draco pensaba que les daba.

Ver sus labios curvarse en una tímida e ingenua sonrisa.

Necesitaba, desesperadamente, colocar de forma accidental una mano en aquella diminuta cintura.

Iba a volverse loco, otra vez.

Se sentía sucio, era demasiado, hasta para él, desear tanto a una joven de diecisiete años. Se maldecía mentalmente cada noche antes de dormir, porque allí estaba la melena pelirroja, entrelazándose entre sus pensamientos y sueños, haciéndole desear cosas que no debía, cosas que eran imposibles, que nunca pasarían, que no debían, ante todo, pasar. Lo hacía sentir un depravado sexual, un pervertido.

Draco sabía que había superado una línea muy gruesa entre lo moral y lo correcto al gustarle una jovencita como Rose y lo que era peor, era que esa muchachita era la causa de su insomnio, de sus noches largas y de sus no muy sanas fantasías.

* * *

Era una tarde calurosa en Malfoy Hall, pese a ello, Draco, fiel a su atuendo típico, vestía de negro mientras leía un grueso libro de tapa negra en el porche de su Mansión cuando siente _ese_ olor.

Era demasiado característico, inconfundible. Caramelo y pergamino. Compraría un maldito incienso con ese aroma para su biblioteca, hasta conseguir embriagarse y cansarse, mejor, hasta odiarlo, cansarlo y repugnarlo. Y no querer sentirlo nunca más.

— Señor Malfoy — su corazón comenzó a latir de forma dolorosa, tenía razón. Era ella. Estaba detrás de él, podía sentirla.

— Draco — la atajó él como ya la primera vez.

— Draco, cierto — se disculpó.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres latidos, cuatro.

La tenía en frente, con unos shorts muggles demasiado cortos y una camisa fresca, que tenía los primeros tres botones desprendidos, dejando ver sus clavículas y su pecho blanco, con una cadenita diminuta de un león. Su pelo más rojizo que la última vez, tenía todavía más pecas por el bronceado y estaba seguro que había crecido unos centímetros.

Su pelo lucía aún más salvaje que aquella vez, aunque ahora lo tenía en una media cola atado con un listón, intentando apaciguarlo un poco y largo, mucho más largo.

Que sus piernas estén tan a la vista era un pecado para el rubio, porque le era inevitable no verle los muslos con deseo.

 _Sucio. Sucio. Sucio. Sucio._

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rose? — preguntó de forma prudente Draco, aunque cohibida — Scorpius ya se fue, le toca ir con su madre ahora — aclara — Puedo llevarte hasta allá, si es lo que…

—Lo sé — la escuchó murmurar y aunque se había incorporado sutilmente, volvió a sentarse de golpe. ¿Rose ya sabía que su hijo no estaba e igual fue hasta Malfoy Hall? — Quería traerle un libro — fue recién ahí que noto que la pelirroja tenía entre manos un libro, para nada gordo, que tenía apretado contra pecho. Sin embargo, Draco seguía sin comprender y la miro con sigilo.

— ¿Un libro? — la chica se mordió el labio levemente y luego llevó un mechón que se escapó tras su oreja, nerviosa. Draco, inconscientemente, se preguntó si Rose sabía cuánto provocaba en él que se mordiera de esa forma nerviosa y lastimera sus rosados labios. Sacudió el rostro, intentó apartar aquella imagen de la cabeza, sabiendo que lo acompañaría las siguientes semanas.

— Sí — afirma ésta con seguridad y ese brillo inteligente en los ojos — Es un cuento Muggle — de repente, se sienta en la silla que hay al lado de Malfoy y le extiende el libro — Se llama _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas",_ es un clásico — explica, pero Malfoy simplemente se sentía aún más confundido. ¿Por qué Rose le traería un clásico Muggle a él? Rose noto su expresión ceñuda y sus cejas rubias juntándose con confusión — Merlín, no pensé en lo tonto que se vería esto — dijo levantándose mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien y se tronaba los dedos, riendo de forma nerviosa y avergonzada. Pero Draco no iba a permitir que se fuera, no tan pronto, si apenas estaba calmando esa sed involuntaria que lo estaba consumiendo lenta y dolorosamente. Semanas intentando mantener el recuerdo de su voz navegando por su cabeza. _"Draco", solo una vez más, Rose, solo una y luego, podrás irte._ La tomó de la muñeca y la chica se sobresaltó involuntariamente. Draco, al sentir la suave y tersa piel de la chica, suelta al instante el agarre pero contiene su mirada gris hacia ella.

— No dije que fuera tonto.

— Lo dice su expresión – dice con una sonrisa. Él sonríe también, inevitablemente.

— Porque no… Entiendo bien a qué se debe esto — sinceró, tomando el libro y abriéndolo. Rose volvió a sentarse, juntando las piernas y apoyando las palmas de la mano sobre las mismas.

— Todo comenzó cuando le conté a Scorpius un par de cuentos muggles, él me dijo que no conocía ninguno y yo pensé que quizás tenías alguno en tu biblioteca — explicó — Pero nos fijamos en cada libro y no hay nada Muggle por allí — prosiguió y antes de seguir hablando, sonrió — Fue estúpido de mi parte creer que podían tener algo Muggle ahí, son de sangre pura. Yo leo literatura Muggle por mamá, sino seguramente tampoco conocería — cuando nombro a su madre, el corazón de Draco se aceleró precipitadamente y una oleada de culpa lo golpeó. La hija de Granger, esto era peor que cualquier delito que pudiese cometer — Así que se me ocurrió… Digo, yo pensaba que tenía la biblioteca más completa de todas — dijo riendo — Pero no tiene varios clásicos muggles que podrían... resultarle interesantes — la chica, que había hablado muy rápido y con la vista perdida entre el jardín de Draco, por fin le dirigió una mirada — En realidad, hay miles de libros mejores que este. Es un cuento, lo leí cuando era mucho más chica pero hay muchas cosas mágicas en él y me imaginé... Que podría resultarle divertido la forma Muggle de ver aquello… No sé... Merlín, fue tan estúpido. Se lo hubiera dado Scorpius cuando lo viera, lo siento, Señor Malfoy, ya me voy.

Draco sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho difícil de explicar, sonriendo mitad enternecido y mitad divertido ante la situación. Obviamente aún se sentía confundido, le resultaba curioso que la adolescente haya caído en su casa sabiendo que su hijo no estaba, en plenas vacaciones de verano, a dejarle un libro que pensó podría resultarle interesante. Imaginó a la chica planteándose aquello y no pudo sino, sentirse meramente caliente. Y asqueado de sí mismo.

— ¿Tus padres saben de esto, Rose? — podría no haber dicho su nombre, pero Merlín sabía cuánto necesitaba modular ese nombre en voz alta y que ella alzara la vista para mirarlo.

— No, señor — la chica lo miro seria y directamente. Se había puesto de pie, llevándose el libro con ella pero volvió a sentarse cuando Draco le dirigió la palabra. Ella lo miraba expectante y Draco se sintió extraño. Había ido a su casa a escondidas de sus padres. Obviamente, no esperaba que a los padres les pareciera bien la idea de ir a la casa de un ex Mortifago, pero seguía llamándole la atención todo el acontecimiento.

— Te diré algo, Rose — la chica lo miro atenta — ¿Qué tal si me dejas el libro — dicho esto, tomó el libro, rozando sutilmente sus dedos con los de la joven — Lo leo y vuelves luego para conocer mi veredicto? — si antes la chica tenía una expresión sería, ahora se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa amplia y alegre, asintiendo sin parar.

— Eso sería genial, señor…

— Draco, Rose, no lo olvides.

— Draco — sonrió — Eso sería genial.

Rose sabía que Draco Malfoy era un hombre mayor que tenía un extraño atractivo que conseguía llamarle la atención, con aquel rostro angular y mandíbulas marcadas, con esa nariz tan aristocrática y esos ojos grises tan similares a una tormenta a por venir, con ese aire misterioso y solitario.

Alto y delgado, pese a los años, estaba en forma o por lo menos, en mejor forma que su padre, que ya se le asomaba una no tan sutil barriga debido a la cerveza.

Su padre y el señor Malfoy eran tan diferentes.

Malfoy era atento, cuidadoso e independiente, Ronald, en cambio, siempre tan distraído y demasiado dependiente. A su madre le conseguía poner los pelos de punta, de aquí y para allá ayudándolo con todo. Aunque también diferían en otras cosas, como por ejemplo que su padre lucía feliz, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, con aquellos comentarios graciosos y esa mirada pícara como si aún fuera un crío. En cambio… El señor Malfoy era ¿muy serio era la palabra adecuada? Rose no sabría definirlo, pero no lucía como una persona feliz y completa, parecía más bien alguien que siente su alma ahuecada y rota, gris y triste, oscura.

No sabía, en concreto, porqué había ido a Malfoy Hall ese día.

No se lo contaría a nadie, ni a Albus, ni a Lily, menos a Hugo y tampoco, nunca, se lo mencionaría a Scorpius. Ni ella misma conseguía responderse, ni tampoco entendía porque se lo quería esconder a todos, pero sería su secreto. Suyo y del Señor Malfoy.

Aún lo tenía en su mente, despidiéndola con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa en los labios y mirándola de forma penetrante.

Y Rose esperaría, esperaría y esperaría una carta del señor Malfoy con ansías cada maldito día.

* * *

Draco había terminado el cuento en la noche del mismo día en que Rose se lo concedió.

No supo, con seguridad, si se había devorado tan pronto el cuento porque no era muy extenso, o porque de esa forma, se sentía más próximo a Rose. Como si leyéndolo, estuviera de una forma loca y estúpida conectado a ella.

Estaba seguro que era la segunda opción, pero su parte más sensata y correcta le decía que se lo leyó de un tirón por el simple hecho de que era un maldito cuento Muggle que podía leerlo en cuestión de minutos.

Durmió con el libro bajo su almohada y lo llevaba con él en cada sector de la casa. Cuando despertaba a tomar un café, cuando iba a su jardín a mirar el atardecer, cuando cenaba en soledad en su enorme comedor, como si Rose estuviera dentro de él, como si en realidad no estuviera tan solo en aquella enorme mansión, como si pudiera sentirla a su lado con solo sentir el aroma que destilaba el libro, que tenía impregnado, porque estaba seguro que ese era el olor a la pelirroja.

Pero nunca escribió la carta, nunca le contó a Rose su veredicto, porque no era correcto, era alargar su estado de atracción a algo imposible sin sentido, era conocer más de ella, era provocarse a sí mismo sentirse más atraído. No podía, simplemente, permitirse ni el más pequeño contacto, porque una vez que lo hacía, no había marcha atrás, la necesidad de acercarla y abrazarla, hasta pegarla a él era tan profunda que creía ahogarse. Se fundiría en ella, en su olor, en su tacto, en su piel suave, entre ese ramillete de cabello rojo que solo la hacía verse aún más hermosa.

Sí, descubrió eso.

Descubrió que lo único Weasley que tenía (aparte de la piel blanca y lechosa) y que toda la vida había repudiado, era lo que más le atraía de Rose y lo que la hacía aún más hermosa que la propia Hermione. El cabello anaranjado. Que ridículo es el mundo. Que ridículo y que penoso era ser Draco Malfoy.

Mientras que cada día se amañaba para llenarse de papeles que completar y de escribirle docenas de cartas a su hijo para preguntarle cómo iba su verano para no pensar en ella, cada noche se encontraba absuelto en una oscuridad que le atormentaba, en una soledad tormentosa que lo obligaba a pensar en Rose, por a o por b, su cabeza viajaba a ella.

Quería conocer hasta el más pequeño detalle de su vida.

Quería saber que gestos hacía al leer un libro.

Quería saber si disfrutaba de un baño cálido, disfrutando de enjabonar cada poro de su piel con deleite.

Quería saber si disfrutaba que las personas le acariciaran el cabello, consiguiendo dormirla al instante en un estado de relajación absoluta, o por el contrario, odiaba que lo tocaran, avergonzándose de tener aquella masa desordenada como pelo.

Quería saber qué cosas le interesaban.

Si prefería el té o el café.

Si alguna vez había tomado vino tinto.

Pero ante todo, había una serie de preguntas que viajaban por su cabeza cuando la veía, toda blanca e ingenua.

Necesitaba saber si ya alguien la había tocado, besado, marcado.

Necesitaba saber que tan inocente era, cuanta pureza en realidad había en su alma.

Porque era una cuestión de necesidad, Draco Malfoy se retorcía pensando en si Rose Weasley era aún una jovencita virgen o alguien ya la había aprovechado.

Pero Draco no esperó despertarse con los picoteos de una lechuza y no una cualquiera.

Era una de un color anaranjado fogoso, de enormes ojos color miel y no necesitó saber de quién era aquel animal. Y tomando la carta entre sus manos, se dio cuenta que no solo bastaba con ignorarla.

 _Sr. Malfoy_

 _Han pasado más de tres semanas del día en que le di el libro, y aunque quizás para usted no sea mucho tiempo, creo que para leer ese pequeño libro sí lo es. ¿Acaso no le gustó y le avergüenza decírmelo? Lo entenderé, como le dije, es un libro para niños. ¿O ni siquiera lo leyó?_

 _No quiero parecer molesta, lo siento de ser así, de verdad._

 _Espero su respuesta, Sr. Malfoy._

 _Nos veremos_

 _Con cariño, Rose_ _._

El corazón de Draco bombeaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, y la carta temblaba entre sus manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ignorarla? Eso sería peor, la chica pensaría cualquier cosa.

" _Y eso sería mejor a que supiera la verdad, Draco"_ le susurró una voz en su cabeza. Malfoy sacudió el rostro fastidiado.

Paso la siguiente hora caminando de pasillo a pasillo, tomó su escoba y echó a volar pero ni el viento veraniego golpeando por su rostro fue suficiente para dejar de pensar un segundo en la carta de Rose.

Su caligrafía era perfecta, elegante y prolija.

El pergamino olía a caramelo y miel, claro que lo hacía.

¿Por qué Rose hacia aquello? ¿Por qué lo torturaba de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por esa cabeza cuando se le ocurrió escribirle? ¿Qué veía en Draco que le causaba… curiosidad quizás?

Draco tenía demasiados interrogantes. Estaba seguro que Rose no hacía eso con los demás papás de sus amigos, no era _natural._

Con un sentimiento ahogado en el pecho arrugó y tiro la carta de la Weasley al suelo y gritó. Fue un grito desgarrador, que lo hizo caer de rodillas, indignado con él mismo, resignado. Se llevó las manos a su pelo, tirándoselo él mismo, continuó gritando hasta sentirse rojo de la ira y con la garganta seca.

Y con disgusto, buscó su Whisky de fuego, se sirvió una buena medida y se lo tragó de un solo sorbo.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando sintió una ola de calor recorrerle el cuerpo, mientras que a su vez lograba calmarlo.

Esa noche Draco cayó dormido sobre el sillón verde de terciopelo de la biblioteca bastante ebrio, con la mano hecha un puño imaginando que la carta estaba allí, entre sus dedos.

Y vio, en medio de su estado onírico, como una pelirroja sacudía su cabellera en el medio de un bosque sombrío, corriendo con la inocencia propia de una persona que no conoce la verdadera oscuridad, la verdadera soledad que a Draco lo estaba consumiendo, poco a poco y de forma tortuosa.

El dolor de cabeza, la boca seca, el olor a alcohol que destilaba y el estado de confusión con el que se había levantado lo trajeron a la realidad.

El camino a la cocina fue difícil, entre mareos y la cabeza que le latía. Se rió de sí mismo, más bien burlándose de su propio estado y hasta donde había llegado, hacía mucho tiempo no le sucedía aquello. Tomo un largo vaso de agua fría y fresca, además de tomar una poción para la resaca.

Y se sentó a hacer aquello que no debía hacer, pero demasiado tentado como para resignarse a hacerlo.

* * *

Se sentó nervioso, pidió un Whisky de Fuego antes de la llegada de Rose, necesitaba tranquilizarse, luego pediría café. No debía asustarla, ni tampoco tenía porque demostrarle esa vieja/nueva faceta alcohólica que lo estaba acompañando la última semana.

Era un café Muggle, uno pequeño y bastante modesto. Según Rose, nadie los vería allí y en cuanto leyó eso se preguntó ¿Qué era lo que nadie podía ver?

Suspiró con cierta frustración, aunque también por la necesidad de soltar todo aquel aire que le estaba inflando el pecho. Estaba tenso y rígido, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber programado una ¿cita? con Rose. Pero eso era mejor que verla en su propia Mansión, al menos en aquel lugar con demás personas a su alrededor, podría controlarse.

Y fue cuando la vio entrar, con una pollera de jean abotonada tres dedos sobre sus rodillas pálidas, una remera con mangas color coral y el pelo recogido en un moño desprolijo, dejando algunos rizos escapar. Al verlo, una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios y se acercó.

Se sentó justo en frente de él y volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Hace mucho me estaba esperando? Perdón… Es que me retras… — comenzó a explicar, modulando las palabras aunque de forma demasiado apresurada.

— No, está bien. Yo llegué antes de horario — la cortó Draco, llamando a la mesera — ¿Qué vas a tomar? — le preguntó.

— Oh, solo té — Draco sonrió, lo sabía. Sabía que Rose tomaba té.

— Yo café.

La mesera, una mujer con el cabello azabache muy corto y alta, les tomó el pedido.

Al irse un silencio se formó entre ellos y Draco creyó que iba a colapsar de nervios.

— El libro — dijo entonces Rose, dejando salir aire retenido.

— Oh, sí… Eso — asintió Draco — La verdad, es genial ver como los Muggles, más en aquella época, veían las situaciones mágicas, los personajes son increíbles y diálogos bastante admirables. Muy inocente y cautivador. Diría igualmente, que pese a ser para niños por el tema que trata, el vocabulario no haría que muchos se sentarán a leerlo por sí solos — admitió Draco. Rose asintió con una sonrisa — ¿A qué edad lo leíste?

— A los 7 — contestó altiva. Draco sonrió.

— Lo imaginé — dijo con una sonrisa segura — Aunque imagino que no fue por decisión propia ¿o sí? — Rose, aún sonriente, se corrió un mechón de cabello y apoyo sus antebrazos en la mesa.

— La verdad es que crecí leyendo y mi casa está llena de libros, siempre tuve la costumbre de tomar uno y sentarme a leer, desde que tengo uso de memoria leo. Claro, Hugo no es así, pero son gustos, supongo… — suspira y vuelve a hablar — Él es más como papá, ya sabes, ajedrez y Quidditch. Yo más libros y teoría — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. A Draco le fascinaba escucharla hablar sobre su vida, conocer rasgos de Rose que no estaban a su alcance y la forma en la que se ella se abría a él, naturalmente y sin miedo.

— Y eso es estupendo, Rose. Los libros tienen eso mágico, de abrirte la cabeza y ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva — ella asiente con una sonrisa.

— No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

La muchacha del cabello corto llega entonces con el té de Rose y el café de Draco.

Draco ve como Rose lleva la taza con flores dibujadas a sus labios y como el líquido caliente quema levemente su boca, haciendo que ésta suelte de pronto el té y se lleve una de sus manos a sus labios, rojizos.

— Oh, estaba caliente — se disculpa, mientras ríe. Draco se limita a reír con ella, fascinado. Cuando ve como Rose se refriega con los labios con su mano, para luego relamérselos se pregunta si serán tan suaves y apetecibles como se ven. Se pregunta si alguna vez tendrá la suerte de probarlos, aunque sea en sueños — Oh, Señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho — dijo de repente, mirándolo apenada y Draco frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Rose? — sintió como algo en su pecho se anudaba y una pequeña presión recorrerle el cuerpo, con cierto nerviosismo.

— Lo de usted y la madre de Scorpius — Draco se relajó de pronto, sonriendo involuntariamente.

— Ah, eso — dijo con tranquilidad.

— Si, lo siento mucho. Scorpius me lo contó antes de que terminen las clases. Lamento no disculparme antes — repitió.

— Oh no, no deberías lamentarte. Era algo que tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano, Astoria solo lo estaba retrasando, ella no quería ser una mujer divorciada.

— ¿Entonces… usted no lo siente? — dice frunciendo el entrecejo, sintiéndose confundida.

— Rose, tú debes saber que cuando me casé las leyes, por llamarlas de esa forma, de los sangre pura seguían siendo las mismas, en ese sentido. Los matrimonios eran arreglados, yo nunca amé a Astoria, de hecho la conocía muy poco cuando me casé, solo por algunos eventos y porque era hermana de Daphne Greengrass, quien era mi compañera de curso en ese entonces. Fue un simple arreglo por conveniencia, claro, ella hizo lo que pudo por mantener nuestro matrimonio en pie… Reconozco que soy el culpable — la boca de Rose se abrió con sorpresa, y luego asintió con las cejas alzadas.

— Vaya — dijo con sorpresa — Si sabía eso de que los sangre pura se casaban por arreglos entre familias, pero no sé, siempre supuse que ustedes se llevaban bien.

— Claro que lo hacíamos, de hecho no peleábamos prácticamente nunca. Pero solo estábamos juntos por Scorpius, pero ahora que él creció y puede comprenderlo mejor, nos separamos — admitió con sinceridad, con un tono de voz demasiado tranquilo a oídos de Rose.

La siguiente media hora paso bastante rápido, dejando atrás ya el tema del divorcio de Draco Malfoy, Rose le hablo de autores muggles reconocidos y le hablo de algunos libros que había leído con fascinación.

Le contó de Hogwarts, lo nerviosa que se sentía por empezar su último año. Le admitió que aún se veía demasiado aniñada como para dejar el colegio y decidir su futuro, que a decir verdad no tenía idea alguna a que le gustaría dedicarse, que todas las asignaturas le parecían interesantes pero que no había nada que le apasione. Que admiraba a su madre como nada en el mundo, y que envidiaba con la seguridad que había fundado, por ejemplo, los P.E.D.D.O, pese al rechazo que había generado su idea. Que le gustaría sentir eso que impulsó a su madre a seguir sus convicciones.

Rose había hablado sin parar, expresando sus ideas, modulando con sus manos haciendo movimientos expresivos y riendo cuando decía algo de lo que luego se sentía un poco arrepentida.

Pero Draco la escuchó con atención, abstraído y con gusto. Jamás imaginó que sería tan agradable sentarse a escuchar alguien. La voz de Rose era como una melodía para sus oídos y conocer su vida íntima le resultaba lo más interesante en aquel momento de su vida.

— Oh, Merlín, no paré de hablar — dijo riendo — Lo siento, lo estoy aburriendo ¿Verdad?

— Oh, no, para nada, Rose, de verdad. Eres muy interesante — admitió Draco.

— Mhm, lo dudo — dijo ésta con el ceño fruncido y tronándose los dedos.

— ¿Qué dices? — le preguntó Draco con sorpresa.

— Bueno, quiero decir, con las chicas de mi edad no tengo mucho de qué hablar, creo que me encuentran más bien aburrida.

— A Scorpius le pareces muy inteligente.

— Inteligente, no interesante — dijo con una sonrisa que Draco le pareció cargada de una tristeza y decepción interior. El rubio dejó salir de sus labios una carcajada sin humor.

— No te menosprecies así, de verdad. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de no tener los mismos gustos que todas tus demás compañeras, eso te hace única — la chica levantó la vista de pronto, con las mejillas sonrojadas y pestañeando absorta.

—Uhm, bueno, gracias, Señor Malfoy — respondió, relamiéndose los labios.

Draco de pronto sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo y necesitó irse. Pese a que la palabra no estaba cargada de significado, supo que había sonado fuera de lugar _para ellos._

Se puso de pie de pronto, decidido a irse, pero Rose lo sujeto de la muñeca, viéndolo con aquellos ojos grandes y su mirada inocente y para Draco eso fue demasiado, suficiente diría.

— Rose, suéltame — dijo con autoridad y un tono de voz que hizo que el cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensara.

— Pero…

— Aléjate — la mirada gris y penetrando de Draco dio con la cálida de Rose y ésta retrocedió. Nunca había visto aquella mirada del Señor Malfoy y una parte de ella, una mínima y pequeña, se sintió asustada. No realmente porque creyera que él podría hacerle daño, sino porque entendió algo que hasta ahora había dejado pasar por alto. Lo había decidido dejar pasar en realidad, porque su inconsciente cada momento se lo decía, se lo _mostraba_ con sus propios actos pero admitirlo en voz alta sería demasiado. Trago grueso, dio un paso más hacia atrás pero no le quitó los ojos de encima, no rompió el contacto. No le mostraría que era una niña asustada, no, nada de eso.

— Señor Malfoy… — dijo en un susurro, que no quería decir nada seguramente, más que su propio descubrimiento.

— ¡Draco! Maldita sea, te dije que me llames Draco — le gritó con voz ronca, las venas del cuello se le notaban más que nunca en su lechosa piel, mientras que el rostro se había tornado de un color rojo. Rose abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, de repente se sintió muy mal y nerviosa.

Dicho esto, aquel hombre de postura altiva que vestía un traje oscuro se retiró del pequeño Café a zancadas. Rose quedo de pie, petrificada, con un nudo en la garganta y el cuerpo preso de temblores. Miro a su alrededor y todo el público Muggle la estaba viendo como si fuera un espectáculo, entre asustados, abstraídos y sorprendidos.

Rose, roja de la vergüenza, corrió tras Malfoy pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Él ya se había ido, dejándola de pie bajo la lluvia, permitiendo que la moje y que ésta, se mezclara con sus lágrimas.

No supo en que momento había comenzado a llorar, en realidad, solo supo que sentía una angustia muy fuerte en su pecho y cuando se dio cuenta, las lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos como único consuelo.

Draco Malfoy se apareció en su Mansión, mojado por la lluvia, húmedo y con el cabello entre su frente chorreándole.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y quedo un segundo en silencio, procesando la escena.

Se había portado como un cerdo, un maldito cretino.

Le había gritado a una adolescente por sus impulsos que claramente no sabía controlar, siendo ya un hombre mayor, teóricamente hecho y derecho, y ella no se merecía aquello.

Se odió a sí mismo, por todo. Deseaba pedirle disculpas, pero eso era imposible.

Nunca más vería a Rose Weasley Granger, y en caso de que su hijo la invitara a su casa, tendría la prudencia de irse. Por ella. Por él. Por sus deseos, por sus impulsos. Por aquella parte sucia que había salido a la luz cuando conoció a aquella menuda e inolvidable pelirroja.

* * *

 _Un año y seis meses después._

La navidad se acercaba, entre villancicos, chocolate caliente y una felicidad que se apoderada del mundo como solo aquella época sabía.

Aunque no tanto para Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba con una taza de café espumoso, contra el ventanal de su preciada biblioteca, viendo los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy copados de nieve.

La vista era un sueño, Draco lo sabía. Él había aprendido a apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza en su soledad y estaba seguro que era lo único bueno que podía resaltar.

Sí, siempre supo disfrutar de sus ratos solos, desde que era un crío.

Al haber sido hijo único, nunca necesitó de mucho para divertirse más que a él mismo, más aún cuando tuvo su propia varita y su propia escoba. Lo recordaba. Sí, se recordaba a él mismo retorcerse de felicidad cuando probó su varita y la magia revoloteó en él. Y la adrenalina tan meramente excitante de volar hacia lo alto del cielo. Sonrió con melancolía y se preguntó qué pensaría aquel niño que alguna vez fue del hombre que era ahora, tomó otro sorbo de su café, tan puro y amargo como su propia alma.

Se dio vuelta con la idea de tomar algún libro que leer, quizás podría mandarle una carta a Scorpius. Festejarían juntos la navidad, también con Astoria.

Dejó su taza de café sobre el escritorio cuando escuchó un sonido que llamó su atención. Uno no propio de su casa, Draco se había encargado de conocer en su vida de soltero cada sonido, desde el más bajo y sombrío, hasta el más parlanchín, así que sabía cuando algo no andaba bien.

Alzó su vista hacia la puerta y sintió como si su corazón se le saliera del cuerpo.

Si no fuera porque la taza yacía en el escritorio, estaba seguro que la hubiera dejado caer, derramando café por toda la alfombra y rompiendo en mil trozos aquella taza que solo usaba en vísperas de Navidad.

Rose estaba en la puerta, vistiendo un grueso sweater de lana color rojo, con letras doradas con sus iniciales, igual a los que usaba el Weasley en Hogwarts y una bandeja de galletas, que, al parecer por su olor, estaban recién horneadas, con diferentes figuras navideñas.

— ¿Rose? ¿Qué… — Draco no sabía que preguntar, hace más de un año que no la veía y su figura allí no hacía más que atormentarle — ¿Cómo? Tú no puedes estar aquí — le dijo demandante. Pero por lo visto no lo suficiente autoritario, porque Rose respondió con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Dejó las galletas sobre uno de los estantes de libros y se acercó. Draco tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza — Rose — dijo amenazante.

— Le traje galletas recién horneadas, por si gusta – su voz, oh, su suave y maldita voz. Cuanto la había anhelado — Las hice yo, antes de venir — explicó, dando otro paso más hacia él — Me estoy moviendo mucho, ya sabe, con los estudios y demás, si no son las vacaciones, no tengo otro momento para visitar a todas las personas que quiero — dicho esto último, ella lo miro muy segura y Draco tuvo que tomar aire, porque de pronto, era como si el aire de la habitación no fuera suficiente y se estuviera asfixiando — A Scorpius lo veré después de Navidad, pero antes de Año Nuevo — le explicó, cada vez más cerca. Draco no entendía a que se debía todo aquello. La llegada a su casa, que le estuviese hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, las galletas horneadas y su acercamiento casi criminal. Porque eso no podía estar bien.

Al fin la tenía en frente, justo a un par de centímetros.

Olía como siempre, y su aroma había inundado la habitación.

Su cabello estaba totalmente suelto, permitiendo que los rizos rojos tomaran vida propia y se veía demasiado apetecible de esa forma, natural y encantadora.

Draco podía escuchar su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente y se preguntó si ella también lo escuchaba. Y quería saber, también, si la pelirroja se sentía así, si su corazón también bombeaba ferozmente. Tenía tantas, tantas ganas de colocar su mano en el pecho de ella, comprobando sus latidos. Estaba tan malditamente tentado a sentirla bajo sus brazos. A besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Podía sentir la respiración cálida de Rose, estaban tan próximos, un movimientos más y serían uno. Pero Draco no podía, no _debía._

Pero Rose era toda una Gryffindor, y como tal, era muy valiente, no por nada era hija de dos héroes de guerra, corría en sus venas el coraje.

Tomó, primero, las manos frías del ex Mortífago entre las suyas, era notorio el cambio no solo de temperatura de una y de otra, siendo las de Rose cálidas, sino también el tamaño. Las de Draco eran grandes, aunque con dedos finos y largos, las de Rose muy pequeñas, igual de pálidas.

Después de mirar sus manos unidas, con una sonrisa dulce plasmada en el rostro miro directo a los ojos grises de Draco, que la miraban con una lujuria reconocible, aunque también con culpa. Mucha culpa. Rose se reflejaba en ellos.

Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del hombre al que tenía en frente, encontrando la piel de Draco tan suave como la imaginó y éste cerró los ojos al tacto.

Un cosquilleo se avivó en el estómago del ex Slytherin y supo que estaba perdido.

Rose tomo nuevamente las manos del rubio para llevarlas a su cintura y Draco abrió alarmado los ojos.

— Rose, no hagas esto — le pidió en un suplicio, porque ahora todo dependía de ella. Él no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de quitarle una mano de encima.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella con ingenuidad, mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca de él, jugando con sus cabellos platinados.

— Niñita valiente, no hay vuelta atrás después de esto — le advirtió.

— Será nuestro secreto, nadie más… Lo sabrá — murmuró ella en los labios de él, que se estaban rozando hambrientos.

— Esto no es correcto — dijo él, en un último suspiro, cerrando los ojos y juntando su frente con la de la chica.

— ¿Cómo no puede ser correcto algo que los dos queremos? ¿Qué los dos deseamos, _Draco_? — preguntó ella en voz alta, intentando darle sentido a aquel deseo prohibido. Aquello no dio más seguridad a Draco, ni tampoco lo hizo sentir más correcto, pero ya no lo soportaba, estaba embriago con el aroma de Rose y el contacto de sus cuerpos era puro magnetismo. Había ducho su nombre, por primera vez no ha pedido de él y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Y la besó, sin importarle la diferencia de edad, el pasado, siquiera el futuro, que él ya no tenía.

Él estaba muerto por dentro, lleno de oscuridad, el pasado lo mutilaba día a día y la única que despertaba emociones en él, era ella.

¿Qué importaba el mundo en ese momento?

Se fundió en los labios de la pelirroja, la tomo de las caderas haciendo que la de ambos chocaran y Rose rodeo la suya con una de sus piernas, él le sujeto el muslo en respuesta, provocando que el beso se intensificara, profundizándolo al ingresar su lengua por su cavidad húmeda. Rose jadeo y para Draco fue inevitable no sentir su erección comenzar a palpitarse, se odio temiendo asustarla pero ella, por el contrario, movió sus caderas en respuesta, casi frotándolo.

 _Por Merlín, estoy perdido._

Los labios de la pelirroja eran los más exquisitos que había tenido el placer de probar, sabía a fresas y mientras que él se tornaba brusco olvidándose la última vez que había besado a alguien, ella le respondía de una forma tan dulce que lo desarmaba, sin dejar de ser apasionada.

— Rose Weasley, me tienes atrapado — dijo entre besos, sin cortar el contacto y volviendo a fundirse en el calor de sus labios.

* * *

Del día 20 al día 23, Rose Wesley quedó en casa de Draco Malfoy. Nadie más lo sabía, Rose se encargó de mentirle a sus padres, inventándole que estaba en alguna parte visitando viejos amigos.

Draco en tal solo tres días, era un hombre nuevo y casi recuperado.

Las ojeras grises que lo caracterizaban habían desaparecido, había vuelto a comer como una persona digna y normal, su piel poco a poco dejaba de ser ese pálido marchito, sino más bien uno normal, brillante y sano.

Draco y Rose se escribían cada día, y la pelirroja pasaba a verlo siempre que sus estudios le permitían. Su amor, a visión de futuro, era imposible, pero eso no les detuvo el presente. Se prometieron que mientras pudieran, se verían y se disfrutarían. A Draco lo revivía, a Rose le hacía bien. Con Draco podía hablar de cosas que con nadie más podría, no tenía que mentirle para que él vea lo bello en ella, o para que simplemente la acepte, escuchaba hasta la cosa más estúpida que dijera y disfrutaba sus arranques de risas inesperados, le enseñó que estaba bien ser quien era. Le acariciaba el cabello y le leía hasta dormir. Rose había comenzado a tomar café y solía acompañar a Draco con un trago de whisky de fuego. Él le había dado oportunidad al té y también a los libros muggles. Draco le habló hablado de sus errores, de sus sueños cuando era un crío y de todo lo que aprendió de golpe con la guerra. Eran algo bizarro, poco común y tal vez, nada correcto. Pero eran ellos.

" _Porque los verdaderos amores no nacen en el momento indicado, ni suelen ser los indicados. Sin embargo, sí lo más apasionados"_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este Draco/Rose?

Espero que hayan llegado hasta el final, no haberlos aburrido (tanto) y que dejen alguna opinión.

Yo sé que es raro así que intenté hacerlo lo menos bizarro posible y lo más real que pude. Imaginé a un Draco mayor, preso de sus demonios, solo, ya que se divorció de Astoria, su único hijo en Hogwarts, viviendo en esa enorme mansión él solo, es decir que tiene una vida muy solitaria y sumado a todo el pasado que tuvo y como cuando la vio a Rose recordó ese amor impropio que también tuvo por Hermione.

Deje que sintiera la culpa por sentirse atraído por Rose y también avanzando el os un poco su pensamiento enfermizo hacia ella, porque así es como lo imagino en toda su vida solitaria, como aferrándose a lo único actual y nuevo que le pasa ¿Se entiende?

Y me pareció apropiado que su primer beso sea cuando ella ya terminó Hogwarts, para hacerla un poquito más grande, no sé ustedes, pero yo conozco muchas chicas de esa edad con tipos mayores jaja así que no me sonó tan loco a la hora de hacer la escena, y otra cosa que intenté hacer es que ella sea quien busque el momento, no él, porque de esa manera es como si él no la estuviera forzando a nada, al contrario.

Lo que sea que haya ocurrido en esos tres días o luego de ese beso, se los dejo en sus mentes, a su imaginación o a su gusto personal XD

Bueno, después de dejar mis pequeñas explicaciones espero que den su opinión

 _Incienso:_ se puede decir que es una especie de aromático, viene en distintos olores y muchas casas/hogares lo usan para el buen olor. Lo aclaro por las dudas de que lo conozcan desde otro término o no lo conozcan.

Besos!

PeaceLilith (una apasionada empedernida del dramione que se auto traicionó al escribir esto)


End file.
